<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【沇植】生日 by minen0123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475482">【沇植】生日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minen0123/pseuds/minen0123'>minen0123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minen0123/pseuds/minen0123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>–好久之前写的邪教，写都写了放出来吧</p>
<p>–是沇植！有一点dirty talk<br/>不适者请点❌</p>
<p>–文笔十分不成熟请注意，随便看看就行了</p>
<p>–是车</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【沇植】生日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>–好久之前写的邪教，写都写了放出来吧</p>
<p>–是沇植！有一点dirty talk<br/>不适者请点❌</p>
<p>–文笔十分不成熟请注意，随便看看就行了</p>
<p>–是车</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你为什么不理我”<br/>“你知道我多久没有见你了吗？”</p>
<p>今天是车学沇的生日，他早早的准备了蛋糕，红酒等着金元植回家和他一起度过这个生日。<br/>可是金元植的迟迟不归还有他最近冷淡的态度让车学沇十分不安。<br/>车学沇抚摸着一张照片，上面的金元植靠着他身上昏昏欲睡十分乖巧<br/>他的眸色渐渐暗了下来。<br/>是门开的声音，金元植一脸疲惫的走进家门，扯下了领带<br/>“啊，我忘了今天是哥的生日了，对不起”<br/>“没关系，有你陪在我身边就好了”车学沇抬起头，露出了一个古怪的笑容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那我现在可以拆礼物了”<br/>“哥，，对不起我忘了买礼物”<br/>“在说什么呢，礼物不就在这里吗？”车学沇伸出手指，戳了戳金元植被衬衫包裹着的胸肌。<br/>车学沇的手渐渐往下，到了金元植大腿根部，隔着裤子描绘着阴茎的模样。<br/>“看来最近锻炼的很好呢，可惜我都多久没有试过了”车学沇媚笑着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哥，我们去床上”金元植的呼吸变得急促<br/>“为什么，我就要在这里，今天是我的生日，你是我的礼物，都要听我的”车学沇伸手拿了桌上的红酒，悉数倒到了金元植白色的衬衫上<br/>“哎呀，包装都脏了，那我就帮你脱掉。”<br/>车学沇脱掉金元植的衣服，露出他的腹肌，他的手，扫过腹肌，然后把金元植的乳头狠狠一掐。<br/>听到一声闷哼，车学沇满意的笑了<br/>“你说，你在外面应酬的时候也会这样吗？把你的胸肌腹肌给别人看，让别人抚摸，乳头也会这么敏感吗？你看它都立起来了。”车学沇还是笑着，拨弄这金元植玫瑰色的乳头。<br/>金元植早已动情，只想快点把车学沇拆吃入腹，可听见这句话，他突然停下了动作，明白了为什么自己的恋人今天晚上这么热情。<br/>“哥，你”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>等金元植回过神，他已经被车学沇绑在了凳子上。<br/>“元植啊，你快来帮哥看看，哥的肉棒因为你都硬了呢”<br/>“哥，我们有什么话，你解开我再说”<br/>“为什么？我就要你这样，这样你就是我的了”说着车学沇一把抓住金元植头发，强制让金元植抬起头，把自己半硬的肉棒塞进了金元植的嘴里。<br/>“咳。。。咳”虽然这样无法呼吸，但是金元植还是顺从的吮吸起车学沇的阴茎，用舌头轻轻扫过马眼。<br/>金元植虽然不知道他的恋人误会了什么，但也只有先把车学沇哄高兴了，车学沇才会把他松开。<br/>阴茎满满的塞在嘴里，没来得及吞下的唾液一滴滴的流下，显得更加淫糜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>车学沇的动作绝对称不上温柔，应该说是有些粗暴的，他把双手插进金元植柔顺的黑发中，然后狠狠地把金元植的头摁下去。听见金元植被呛住的声音后，没有停手，反而更加快速的在金元植的嘴里抽插起来。<br/>“元植啊，看着哥。嗯，对就是这样，看你淫荡的样子。”金元植抬起头，没有了眼线的下垂眼，显得十分乖巧，眼中氤氲的水气，无声的控告这车学沇那粗鲁的行为。<br/>“唔......唔哥.....”<br/>“吃着哥哥的肉棒.....啊，对、好舒服，看.....你都翘起来了。”车学沇还是大力的在金元植的嘴里抽插着，还腾出一只手掐着金元植的乳头。<br/>终于在金元植的嘴酸的不能再酸的时候，伴随着一声低吼，车学沇全部释放在了金元植嘴里。<br/>金元植乖巧的咽下全部的精华，什么都没有说只是抬眼看着车学沇。<br/>“阿一古，我们植真的好乖，作为奖励，”车学沇又摸了摸金元植的头，脱掉了自己身上的衣服，一边脱还一边用眼光看着金元植因为他而动情的模样，“哥来给你松绑。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被解绑的金元植只是无力的瘫坐在椅子上，可车学沇一把抱起他，自己坐在桌子上，直接把肉棒挺进了金元植的菊穴里。<br/>车学沇皱了皱眉，本来以为没有前戏会很干涩，可不想金元植的后穴已经有了些肠液的润湿，让车学沇的进入没有那么困难，想到这里他的脸色更差了。<br/>“你这个小浪货，这段时间你被多少人干过了，这么湿。啊？说啊”车学沇大力的抽插起来，粗暴的动作几乎让金元植无法承受。<br/>“哥，我没有.... 没有。”狂乱的动作让金元植的眼泪掉下，他实在不知道为什么，平时温柔的哥怎么会这样。<br/>车学沇从背后环抱住金元植，手抚上金元植那红得发紫的阴茎，车学沇知道金元植喜欢，“你说.....有没有别人....在干你的时候像我一样.... 撸着你的肉棒啊”<br/>因为车学沇的动作，让金元植仿佛烧红的虾子一样，全身红通通的，他所有的感官都放在了自己的阴茎上，他努力的挺身，把自己放在车学沇的手中，希望得到爱抚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这样的小动作被车学沇发现了，他暗笑，随后他用大掌包裹着肉棒的顶端，停下了手上的动作，“我们元植，很想要对吧。”还很坏心眼的挺了挺埋在金元植身体里的肉棒。<br/>“哥.....哥快摸摸，啊啊好舒服.....嗯...快，快一点，使劲干我--”这时候的金元植也不想什么误会了，他只想被自己的恋人干到射出来。嗓子也哭哑了，低音炮变得更加沙哑<br/>看到金元植的这个样子，车学沇的性欲更加高涨，他抱起金元植，走向飘窗边，把他按在窗边，大开大合的肏干起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金元植感觉自己快要疯了，乳头摩擦着窗户冰凉的玻璃，身后是哥哥的滚烫的肉棒。<br/>“元植啊，哥肏你爽不爽？你看.....楼下的人都在看你呢......”<br/>“不.不哥不要.......说了........啊啊啊–––”一股浓精射了出来。<br/>“我还没有允许你射，你这样不乖哦”车学沇拔出了阴茎，让金元植转过身来看着他。<br/>“呜呜，哥你怎么了，是我最近.哪里做的.....不好吗？嗝...哥我好痒，求你进来，呜呜呜呜～”金元植一边打着哭嗝一边拉着车学沇的肉棒就要往身体里送。<br/>“你.......是不是和别人上了。”车学沇制止住金元植作乱的手。<br/>“没有，哥我.只有你啊”金元植心头一动知道了车学沇误会了什么。</p>
<p>“那哪天是怎么回事？我给你打电话还是载仁接的，说你睡了，嗯？”车学沇轻轻抚摸着金元植的乳头，但是说出的话可一点都说不上温柔。<br/>“我去应酬，载仁灌我酒，但是我们什么都没有发生，后来我和泽运哥走了，结果断片睡他家了”金元植实在忍不住开始抚弄起自己肉棒。<br/>“你明明知道载仁一直对你有意思，那你还去，你的手机又是怎么回事？给你打电话为什么是载仁接？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我忘了拿手机，也是后来才知道载仁拿了我的手机？他接了你电话？”金元植一边回答着问题，一边悄悄地让车学沇的肉棒进入。<br/>“在你说清楚之前不要动。”车学沇狠狠地打了金元植的屁股。<br/>“啊！哥，我已经明确和载仁说了，我不喜欢他。快....快给我”<br/>车学沇叹了一口气，还是听话的开始挺动。<br/>“那你为什么最近不理我，我以为你真的做了对不起我的事。”<br/>“啊啊–哥，又大了.啊.学沇哥.好棒啊.....啊啊––又要射了”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两个人一起释放了出来。车学沇抱着脱力的金元植去清理，已经昏昏欲睡的金元植在享受着车学沇的服务的时候突然，坐起趴在车学沇的肩膀上，<br/>“哥，你.......愿意嫁给我吗？不.....哥.....你愿意娶我吗？”<br/>“.........”<br/>“哥.... 你不愿意吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天早上<br/>车学沇坐起来，想起昨天晚上发生的一切，虽然没有得到金元植明确的答案，还是知道自己误会了他。<br/>“唉，我都干了些什么啊！”一想自己昨晚的疯狂行动，他还是满脸通红。<br/>“哥，你醒了啊，肚子饿不饿？”<br/>“不，我...那个”看到金元植，气氛突然尴尬了。车学沇也不知道怎么开口。<br/>“哥你不是问我，为什么这段时间总是消失吗？给。”一枚钻戒递到车学沇面前。<br/>“你.....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我知道哥总是患得患失，有的时候还有点不自信，但有的时候你应该相信我，我们应该一起走下去，车学沇，虽然我每天都哥，哥这样叫你，但是在我心里你早就是我的老婆了，老公也行。”<br/>“车学沇，你愿意娶我吗？”<br/>“下次如果你要惩罚我，把我绑在床上就好了。我都听你的。”原本温馨的气氛被这一句玩笑话给打破了。<br/>“好，我愿意。”车学沇戴上了戒指，笑着“那你要给我生一个孩子才行哦。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>